The present invention relates to a retractor with an Energy Absorbing (“EA”) mechanism and a pretensioner mechanism. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat belt retractor with a motorized pretensioner mechanism and a mechanical EA mechanism.
Conventionally, a seat belt retractor comprising a mechanical EA mechanism and a pyrotechnic pretensioner mechanism has been used.
It is desired to develop a seat belt retractor having an EA mechanism and a pretensioner mechanism, other than the form of such a mechanical EA mechanism and such a pyrotechnic pretensioner mechanism.
It is also desired to develop a seat belt retractor comprising a control system for coping with plural collisions by the use of a retractor of this kind.